Truth or dare mortal instruments
by Kalp1999
Summary: This is a multi chapter story of the MI crew sitting down and playing a little game of truth or dare. Rated T but might change to M. Usual pairings Clary/Jace Isabelle/Simon Alec/Magnus Maia/Jordan
1. Chapter 1

A very interesting multi chapter truth or dare fan fic about our favorite shadowhunters and friends. Rated m for a reason. Be warned.

Clary POV

I was on my home when I got a call from my amazing boyfriend Jace.

"hello" I answered.

"hey babe" I loved when he called me babe "I was wondering if you wanted to come to Magnus' to play truth or dare with everybody. Everyone is already here except for you and Simon so if you want you can call the bloodsucker and invite him"

" Ok I'll call and see if he wants to come" I replied.

"see you in a bit babe. Love you."

"love you too."

1 hour later...

Me and Simon had just gotten buzzed in by Magnus so we were going up to his apartment. When we got there we knocked then went in to find everyone sitting in a circle so we joined them. Me sitting beside jace and giving him a kiss. Simon sitting beside Izzy.

"did you guys already start?" I asked

"We waited for you guys. So I think the bloodsucker should start" Jace said.

" I agree but one rule is if you don't want to do a truth or dare you remove one piece of clothing" Isabelle said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

" Fine. Umm let's see Maia truth or dare?" Simon asked.

" Dare" Maia replied.

" I dare you to let Magnus Besparkle you"

" Fuck my life"

"Come on my dear my sparkles are waiting" Magnus sang.

While everyone waited for them to get back Jace and Clary started to make out. The others just looked disgusted and we're going to voice their opinion when Magnus and Maia got back.

Jace and Clary broke apart and burst out laughing along with the rest off the group.

" I would stop laughing before I wolf up and eat you all" Maia screamed.

Everyone stopped but struggled to hold in the giggles.

" Anyways moving on Isabelle truth or dare?" Maia asked.

" Ooh truth" Isabelle said.

" How many guys have you slept with and who?"

Everyone noticed how tense Simon had suddenly become.

" Two. The guys were Meliorn and Simon" Isabelle answered.

Everyone stared agape at Isabelle.

Alec whistled sheepishly.

" Okay umm. Jace truth or dare."

" Dare"

"I dare you to...

Thanks guys please review and please be honest this is my first fabric so advice would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys I apologize for the last chapter I am writing all this on a tablet so it takes a little longer so I figured it would be longer so again I'm sorry. I also just wanted to let you know in the fabrication rules you actually can't write a 'chapter' just to let the viewers know something so that won't be happening with me unless I'm putting the story on hold so anyways on with the story.

Disclaimer I don't own anything of the mortal instruments.

" I dare you to let me put hideous make up on you then you have to sing call me maybe by carly rae jepsen" said Isabelle.

" Oh hell." said jace.

" what are you scared?" teased Simon.

" Not even close bloodsucker" replied Jace.

Jace and Isabelle left the room. Once they left everyone started chatting about random things. When they returned everyone else could not believe their eyes.

Jace was wearing extremely bright blue eyeshadow and a blood red lipstick with rosey blush to complete the look. Everyone once again burst out laughing but that wasn't it suddenly Jace started singing extremely loud call me maybe.

" Oh my god this is better than Maia with sparkles" laughed Jordan.

Maia punched her boyfriend in the arm but laughed as well.

" Okay okay moving on" said jace while cleaning his face. "Alec truth or dare?" asked Jace.

" dare" Alec said feeling bold.

" I dare you to pick the floor" said Jace.

" That's the best you can do fine I'll do it. It'll be easy."

" You think it's not so bad do you not remember all the cat hair that is on the floor" Jace said smirking.

Alec realized then just how bad it was going to be. Everyone stared intently as he crouched down to the floor and picked it. He got up as fast as he could and ran to the bathroom where they heard the sink turn on and an electric toothbrush start buzzing.

When Alec came back in Jace asked how the floor tasted.

" It was fanfuckingtastic. Happy?" said Alec in an angry tone.

" yes quite happy actually" smirked Jace.

" Anyways Clary truth or dare?"

" Umm truth." replied Clary.

" How many guys have you kissed and who?"

" Seven guys I guess Simon, Jace, and the other five are just guys I didn't know the names of." said Clary.

Everyone could see how tense Jace had become. Everyone was looking at him including Clary. In a matter of seconds Jace had Clary pinned underneath him and was kissing her passionately.

Once they pulled apart Isabelle reminded Clary it was her turn. Before she could continue jace whispered

" Your mine and only mine" in her ear so no one else could hear.

Clary giggled and proceeded with the game.

" Magnus truth or dare?" Clary asked.

" Dare my lovely"

" Okay I dare you to let Isabelle and Maia kiss you while blindfolded then you have to try and guess who you kissed first and second"

Clary got up and got a blindfold. When she came back she put it on him then, Isabelle and Maia got lined up. Isabelle went first followed by Maia.

" Okay I think it was Isabelle first then Maia second" said Magnus.

" How did you know?" Clary asked.

" hmm that is my secret lovely" said Magnus with a matter of fact tone. " Okay Jordan truth or dare?"

" Dare" replied Jordan in a bored tone.

" I dare you to have a drinking contest with Jace"

" this will be fun" says Jace while smirking"

Isabelle left and after a few minutes came back with a few shot glasses and a bottle of tequila. She took two of the shot glasses and filled them up. She handed them to the boys who took them and the race was on. After about five shots Jordan was passed out on the floor and Jace didn't even look half drunk.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N hey guys I just wanted to say that I will be updating frequently since I'm out of school until Jan 7th soil guess that's it please review and give me some ideas for a new fic if you would like. I also want today that the tablet I'm writing on autocorrects everything so that's why when I type fanfic or fanfiction it turns into fabric or fabrication so again I apologized.

Chapter 3

After Jordan passed out everyone started laughing which in turn woke up Jordan. He got up and started swaying from side to side. Maia got up and set him on the couch then told him it was his turn.

"Shimooonnnn truf or dar?" Jordan asked in his drunk tone.

" truth" chuckled Simon.

Jordan whispered the truth in Maia's ear. It took her a second to figure out what he was saying but she finally understood after a few tries.

" What is the worst date you have ever been on and why was it so bad?" Asked Maia in an interesting tone.

Simon thought for a second but eventually he thought of an answer.

" one time I went on a date with this girl who was really shy so took her to a small quiet restaurant where they happened to serve chili dogs."

Everyone knew exactly where this was headed.

" so I ordered her a salad and me a chili dog. After I took her to the movies but when we got in the beans weren't agreeing with me so of course as soon as the movie started I farted really loud. Everyone turned and looked at us. She got so embarrassed she ran out and never spoke to her again." said Simon in embarrassment.

As soon as the story had reached their ears they all burst out laughing, again, except Jordan who had passed out again.

Soon enough everyone had calmed down enough to play again.

" Jace truth or dare?"

" dare obviously." Jace said smirking.

" I dare you to pick the kitchen doorknob as payback for Alec"

" you aren't scared are you Waylaid?" Alec said while laughing.

" Of course not Lightwood." Jace said looking the slightest bit disgusted.

Jace reluctantly got the up went to the door got down on his knee and started licking the doorknob. After he was done he started spitting and coughing. He gargled dome mouth wash then came back to the game.

" Isabelle truth or dare?" asked Jace who still looked disgusted.

" I'll go with dare this time?"

" Okay I dare you to go outside and start singing really loudly peacock by Katy Perry."

At that everyone started laughing about the image except for Isabelle who had paled.

" ill go with her to make sure she actually does the dare." said Clary.

The two girls left and returned ten minutes later.

" Oh my god. She actually did it and the funniest part was this really creepy looking guy came up and started pulling his pants down. We ran away as soon as we figured out what he was doing." Clary said still laughing.

All of them were still in giggles but they were able to settle down enough to continue the game.

" Okay let's see, Alec truth or dare?" Isabelle asked.

" Truth"

" what is the worst question someone could ask you?"

" Have you told your parents your gay yet?"

" well okay then. Alec its your turn." Jace said.

" Clary truth or dare?" asked Alec.

" dare" she said feeling a spark of confidence.

" Okay I dare you to do a one person can can."

Everyone thought Clary would back out and take an article of clothing off but instead she got up and started dancing.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys I would just like to thank everyone for all the favorites and followers. I would also like to say that no this fic is not rated M I accidentally put that in the wrong story so please forget that.

Chapter 4

The whole group started laughing at Clarys dance. When she was done she sat back down beside Jace who whispered in her ear

" that was so sexy"

Clary giggled then proceeded with the game.

" Maia truth or dare?"

" truth please" replied Maia

" if you could see one of your old boyfriends what would you do or say?"

" I would not say anything but I would beat the shot out of the ones who cheated on me"

After that Isabelle announced that she was going to get some soda and snacks for all them to share. When she left Simon got up and followed her into the kitchen.

" Okay my turn. Alec truth or dare?" asked Maia.

" dare"

" I dare you to draw a handlebar mustache on jordan"

Alec got up and left to go get a permanent marker when he went into the kitchen all they heard was Alec yelling that he thought they were in here to get snacks not make out.

Everyone started laughing at Alec's over protectiveness and waited for him to come back.

When Alec entered the room he went straight to Jordan and started drawing on his face. Lucky for Alec jordan was a heavy sleeper. He backed away from Jordan so everyone could see his masterpiece. Once everyone saw what he had drawn they all started giggling trying not to wake up Jordan.

" let me see, Jace truth or dare?" asked Alec trying to get the game started again.

" I think I will go with truth this time"

" have you ever had a break up that was put in front of everyone?"

" yes I have actually one time there was this girl who became really clingy so I decided enough was enough and just called it off. When I finally did do it we were in a mall and she started freaking out and started kicking and yelling it was horrible everyone looked at me lime I was the jackass."

No one was really surprised by this confession so they carried on as usual. Isabelle and Simon walked in at that moment with slightly swollen lips and huge smiles on there faces.

" Hey guys can I ask where are the snacks?" asked Clary.

" Oh right we were out." replied Izzy in a to fast tone.

" mmmhhmmm" smirked Jace.

" Anyways what did we miss?" asked Simon.

Clary quickly explained the truth that Jace had received.

" Okay my turn. Bloodsucker truth or dare?"

" dare" Simon replied.

" I dare you to lick whipped cream off of magnus' stomach" he said with his signature smile.

Simon looked absolutely disgusted.

" nah I'm good maybe another time" he said while taking off his shirt.

The whole gang was surprised at his choice they all thought he would go with the dare but they were wrong.

When Simon realized everyone was staring at him he asked what everyone was starring at him for.

" sorry I just didn't think you were such a wimp. Anyways back to the game." said Jace with his signature smirk.

" Okay then. Magnus truth or dare?" asked Simon.

" dare" he responded in a bored tone.

" I dare you to put twelve ice cubes down your pants and let them melt."

Magnus only looked slightly taken a back nevertheless he got up got a tray of ice cubes and dumped them down his pants.

He helped at first but after a while he got used to it and continued with the game.

" Clary truth or dare?"

" I think I'll go with dare." she said in a slightly shaky tone.

" Okay my darling I dare you to stand with all the boys except for me around you. You must put your hand up and spin in a circle once I think you've spun enough you can stop and whoever your pointing at you have to kiss." he said with an evil glittery smile.

Clary looked horrified, Jace looked furious, Alec looked confused and Simon looked just like normal but a bit more frightened.

Clary got up and so did the boys except for Magnus and Jordan who was still passed out on the couch.

She closed her eyes and started spinning after a minute or two Magnus said she could stop she opened her eyes and looked at who she was pointing at.

She was pointing at...

Okay guys a bit of a cliffhanger there and I'm sorry about the little wit there I do apologize. Please tell me who you think it should be i won't update until at least one person says who they would like it to be. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys I'm so sorry about the wait. Anyways on with the story.

Chapter 5

She was pointing at Alec.

She immediately got paler. Clary looked around the room and saw that Magnus looked jealous Jace looked furious and Simon looked amused.

When Clary turned back to Alec he had also paled and looked slightly disgusted.

Clary stretched up on her tip toes and kissed him really quickly.

When her and Alec sat down jace and magnus immediately started kissing them.

Maia coughed and said it was time to get back to the game.

" Okay okay umm Izzy truth or dare." asked Clary.

" dare please."

" I dare you to let Magnus give you a lap dance." replied Clary with a mischievous grin.

" gross but if I must" said Magnus.

Magnus got up walked over to Isabelle and started giving her a lap dance.

Okay guys I am so sorry about the wait and I'm so sorry that this chapter was so SHORT but I have lost inspiration so give me some ideas guys.


End file.
